NeS2 Post 1877
NeS2 Post 1877 swaps between Britt the Legend and the present day NeS Heroes. Britt has travelled all the way to prehistoric times where he joins up with a bunch of Discharding nobles and goes dinosaur hunting while riding a triceratops. He becomes Baron von Britt and is even awarded a land in Discharding. He then leaves the lords and is next seen helping William Shakespeare design a new play. In the present the NeS Heroes take a cruise ship to the Isla de Morte, the island of Darth Vice. Frank Smith flirts with Al Ciao, who is largely oblivious, while Evil G tries to persuade panda-Tracer to get into one of his portals to try and split the Tracers apart. Gwenhwyfar criticises Polly Simon for making Losien weak by sheltering her, but Polly believes she made Losien more human and less Jupiterian - while she sees Gwenhwyfar as too Jupiterian and, like other royals before her, cold. She does then go to her real daughter and apologises for not being a good mother, but Losien is happy enough to have her mother at all. Post Britt: The Legend - Chapter Forty-One Britt: The Legend - Chapter Forty-One Britt opened his eyes after teleporting to the past. Rosselfot had been going on about how awesome it was so he thought he'd check it out for himself. Dinosaurs! He looked up. T-Rex: "RAAAAAAAWRRRRR!" Britt: "Crapcakes."---------- Al Ciao: "This is great! I always fancied myself a pirate!" Frank Smith: "Pirates are sexy." The NeS Heroes have commandeered a luxury liner for their cruise to Isla de Morte where Darth Vice, the evil capitalist, awaits. Losien is steering the ship from the cabin, while Al Ciao stands at the fore pretending to be a pirate. Frank Smith: "Do you want to do the TitanticTitanic (1997 film) article, Wikipedia. scene?" Al Ciao: "What scene is that? A piratey scene?" Frank Smith: "Maybe I should just show you?" :p Elsewhere on the ship Miss Fire is learning about tea, while Iriana is learning about guns. Iriana Emp: "Is this part the trigger?" Miss Fire: "That's the chamber." Iriana Emp: "And if I push this part..." She pulls the trigger. There's an empty click. Miss Fire: "Lucky I took the bullets out about five minutes ago..." ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continues Several weeks later and Britt is riding a triceratops through the ancient jungles of Earth alongside several nobles from Discharding. He's learnt to wield a steampunk blunderbuss and is wearing a long leather riding coat, top hat and a steampunk monocle that is attached to a pipe. He puff on the pipe, producing a cloud of blue sci-fi drug smoke. Duke of Tattineige: "I say, old bean! I spy an argentinosaurus way over yonder!" Even at this distance, Britt doesn't need the kaleidoscopic-like binoculars to see the massive beast. Baron von Britt: "Gather the gear, gentlemen! It's time to hunt some big game."---------- Back on the ocean liner. Polly: "I don't trust you, Gwenhwyfar." Gwenhwyfar: "And I don't trust you... mother." Polly: "I'm not your mother." Gwenhwyfar: "Fairly debatable that one. Do I have a mother at all? I simply began to exist from the Demesne. Then again I am Losien in a sense. I'm a... metaphorical Losien. An idealised version. So if I am, technically, Losien. You are my mother." Polly: "My daughter wouldn't grow to be so... cold." Gwenhwyfar: "Your son did." Polly: '''"What?" '''Gwenhwyfar: "As Evil G, in fact, he grew to be a lot worse. Evil. Twisted and bent on domination. So if your darling boy could become something so... cruel, then what of your daughter's possibilities? I am but one Potential. Theoretically, I could have been a very different Potential when I arrived. I don't think it's possible for more than one Potential to arrive in the Demesne, but I could have been one of a vast number. Who knows what darkness lurks within your little girl..." Polly: "I raised my daughter to be kind-hearted and gentle. You are the very opposite of that." Gwenhwyfar: "You raised her to be weak. Before she became the leader of the NeS Heroes, she was pathetic and desperate to be liked by everyone. She felt like she wasn't worth the time of day. Why do you think she went with TLTE, that Sound Guy? Whatever man showed her an inch of attention? Because you made her feel like nothing." Polly stands up, her chair scrapes along the wooden deck. She lifts her sunglasses and glares down at Gwenhwyfar. Gwenhwyfar, for once, isn't wearing her armour but is dressed in a bathing suit and has a floppy straw summer hat on her head. Looking quite unlike herself. Polly: "I did everything I could to shield her from the evils of this world and the narrative Hell that consumes it. All I wanted was for Losien to be a nice and pleasant girl. The royals of Jupiter have always been twisted and unkind. I had to help her be more... more..." She sighs and thinks of her husband. Polly: "... more human. You. You are more Jupiterian than human. And that is why I cannot accept you as my daughter. My Losien could never be you. She is more like her father. A good, honest and kind-hearted human." Gwenhwyfar: "Unlike you, you mean?" Polly doesn't reply. She turns and walks away. ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continues Several more weeks later... Duchess of Squiremast: "I say! Are there two... men trying to fight with that T-Rex?" Britt uses the binoculars. They whistle with steam expulsion as he zooms in. Through the binoculars he sees two men he recognises from long, long, long ago... One is dressed in black and looks, in Britt's mind, somewhat like Cathia. The other is a shaved-headed youth wearing a red cape. Viscount Tinsdalclod: "Bloody tourists! Look at them! Coming onto our patch without so much as a by your leave!" Baron von Britt: "It's quite alright. I doubt they'll stay long. They'll get bored and find new pastures in other times. Now, who fancies some tea and crumpets? I'll be pouring my favourite lapsang souchongLapsang Souchong article, Wikipedia. this morning!"---------- Evil G: "C'mon, panda. C'mon." Amal: "It's not going to work." Evil G: "How do you know, huh? If I open the portal right on the panda, he might just split off from the rest of the Tracers and we can try to grab out Tracer and bring him back." Amal: "No way. You're basing this on what? An idea? A brainstorm? At best you'll end up sending panda Tracer to another dimension. At worst you could kill him." Evil G: "It won't! Besides, don't you want a hot Tracer?" Amal: "Hot Tracer? I thought you wanted original Tracer?" Evil G: "I said that just so you'd help me. But really, who doesn't want a sexy femme fatale detective with us?" Amal: "You really are an *******, aren't you? How does Young put up with you?" Evil G: "Oi! Watch your mouth, kid." Amal: "You don't deserve her. She should be with someone better than you." Evil G: "Oh really? Someone like you, I suppose?" Amal: "That's not what I said. But as it happens, at least if it were me I'd treat her better than you do!" Evil G: "You wouldn't know what to do with a woman if one sat on your face." Amal blushes. Evil G: "See?" Amal: "What? No! I don't see! Leave the panda alone and stop being such a disappointment to your wife." Evil G: "Dude. That's what being a husband is all about. Women like to be annoyed with the person they love." Amal: "You are absolutely off your rocker..." ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continues Baron von Britt: "Well chaps, it's been grand but I best be off!" He puffs on his pipe and shakes the hands of the other nobles of Discharding. Apparently a whole area of Discharding was being built and the other lords were so impressed with their new companion they made him the baron of it. They said he never actually had to visit, that was optional. They never visited their own lands either. The last person he sees is the duchess who takes him aside for a private conversation. Duchess of Squiremast: "Please do come and visit me, perhaps? My husband is away so often and I'd really like to continue our... acquaintance." Baron von Britt: "My dear, you have been a pleasure. If I have the time I shall indeed frequent your villa in Squiremast. However, I have many adventures to be getting on with for now." He puts his top hat on and the duchess sighs with longing adoration. She waves her handkerchief as Britt vanishes with a zap of displaced time.---------- Subaru is lying on a deck chair, enjoying the sun. She wears a bright yellow bikini and a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses. As she lies there she hears an indignant squeal and watches Al Ciao run by. Frank comes waltzing over to her next. Subaru: "I told you to leave him alone, Frank." Frank Smith: "Couldn't help myself. He does look good in those tight speedos." Subaru: "And I told him not to wear those." Frank, who is wearing a pair of long surfer shorts and sandals comes to sit beside her. He wears a thin shirt, unbuttoned to reveal the muscular structure of a Time Cop. Shame he's gay, Subaru thinks. Frank Smith: "Besides, you're not one to criticise my efforts of affection. You're still hung up on a guy that wants to kill you." Subaru: "He wants me to live forever actually." Frank Smith: "That's a different tune than the one you were singing a few days ago. What happened at the Colosseum?" Subaru shrugs. Subaru: "He was nice again. It's just... difficult for him. I'm not with him. And I... don't know if I ever will be again. But I can think fondly of him, can't I?" Frank Smith: "Hey, I left my partner for a younger man. I'm not the one to be giving you advice." Subaru: "Well at least you're now chasing older men." Frank Smith: "Al Ciao?" Subaru: "He's like... thousands of years old. If the stories are true." Frank Smith: "Wow.... he looks good for his age!" ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continues Britt creeps into the Workshop. It's late at night and he doesn't want to disturb her. He creeps around until he finds her. Asleep. Standing up. She's slumped over her workbench with several tools around her. Whatever the machine is that she's working on, it looks complicated. Britt comes over and, gently and softly as he can, he takes the girl in his arms and carries her over to the bed. He tucks her in. In a pile on the floor he leaves several different apparatus he'd taken from his steampunk noble-friends and writes her a note. "I told you I'd come back one day, but you were sleeping. Thanks for everything, my dear Adélaide. You've always been my favourite descendant. And trust me, I've now met a few. Sleep well, and live a good life. Lots of love, your ancestor - Britt." He looks at her sleeping, one last time, and pushes his tag. ZAP! The light wakes up the sleeping girl and she fumbles with her blankets before seeing the pile of tech and the note. After reading it she holds the note close to her chest and stares up at the stars through the skylight. Adélaide: "I miss you, grandfather."---------- Losien glances behind her as Polly enters the cabin. Losien: "I'm okay, mom. This sailing thing is pr-- are you okay?" Her mother comes up behind Losien and wraps her arms around her. Tightly. Polly: "I'm sorry if... I wasn't the best mother, Losien. I thought I was protecting you." Losien turns around to look at her mother and hugs her back. Losien: "I only have one mom. You're it and I love you for being my mom..." ---------- Britt: The Legend - Continues Britt looks slung his boots onto the bar table and leant back in his chair. He was sitting outside and looks up at the stars. He wondered which one was Jupiter. Did Polly and Ohqeanos go back to the 1960s alone or did they remain, for all these decades, on Jupiter. It's the late 1500s and Britt is sharing a drink with his old friend Will. Britt: "So I was thinking about starting a new play, Will." Will: "That's great. Let me get my quill and we'll talk it through. I hope you're going to star in it again. Audiences loved you in Much Ado About NothingMuch Ado About Nothing article, Wikipedia.. You have to be in the next one too." Britt: "I'll think about it. But this play is a bit more.... serious. It's... about an old man. Powerful. Magic. Stranded on this island and he's... well he's going through a time in his life when he wonders... did I do it all right?" Will: "Wow."---------- Frank Smith: "LAND HO!" Frank turns to Subaru. He's standing at the railing of the liner. Frank Smith: "I've always wanted to say that." Subaru: "Should I say man ho, everytime I see you?" Frank Smith: "Heeeeeey." Notes Britt's Commentary "This post contains a lot of character building for the NeS Heroes, creating and exploring bonds between characters that have had too little interaction with each other prior. It also expands on the growing friendship between Subaru and Frank. The two figures that Britt and company see fighting a t-rex are Highemperor and Soriel on one of their many adventures. The new play that Britt has ideas for with William Shakespeare is The TempestThe Tempest article, Wikipedia.. This small scene would later lead to a Christmas Special in Pan Post 160." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post